Little Moments in Time
by Deanlu
Summary: Just little peeks into Jane and Maura's life with a baby.


**Little Moments in Time 1**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for fun. Ahhh, this just came to me. Just a bit of fluff. Please tell me what you think.**

**Note: **_*** **__**grah mo chree**__** is Gaelic for "sweetheart".**_

"aaaaaa" The sound echoed through the cracked doorway to Jane and Maura's room. Jane cracked her eyes open. The detective checked the alarm clock next to her. It was midnight. "Aaaaa," came the sound again. Jane looked over toward the other side of the bed where Maura would normally be snuggled into her side. She ran her hands across the covers noticing it was cold and empty. Her wife hadn't arrived home yet since the late evening homicide call from Hellenbrand. Jane was off duty on this one. Detective Ainsley and Hellenbrand were working this one. Slowly she rose grabbing her nearby robe and walking down the hallway to the small room where a soft warm light currently glowed piercing the gloom of the hall. Jane opened the door seeing movement in the crib and the sound came again..."aaaa." Jane walked over and smiled as she reached down into the crib.

"Hey, sweetie pie are you hungry?" Jane asked as the young infant made an ugly face. "How about I change your diaper and then we get you a warm bottle?" Jane said even as she laid her daughter on the changing table. Even after these last few months Jane was still amazed at how Maura and she had adjusted to an infant in their life. When Tommy had asked Jane and Maura to adopt the little one because he wasn't up to taking care of her Jane had balked at first. Maura had been the voice of reason bringing Tommy and Jane together to make them choose what was best for little Isabella. She was named after Jane's grandmother. It had been agreed upon that Jane and Maura would adopt Isabella and raise her as their own, but Tommy would remain in her life as her father. When Isabella was of the right age to understand they would explain why Jane and Maura adopted her. Jane still was a little uncertain, but Tommy had agreed. The detective knew he wasn't ready for the full responsibilities, but that he did love his daughter. So Jane had agreed. Now four months later, Jane had become a doting mother.

Maura's doubts on parenting were quickly put to the side as they worked out a routine that would accommodate their jobs. Angela had agreed to quit her job to become Isabella's fulltime nanny when Jane and Maura were busy. Maura and Jane had insisted she accept payment for caring for her granddaughter since she had to give up her job at BPD. Maura's parents had flown back for the christening just a month ago after the adoption had been finalized. Jane and Maura were not overtly religious, but at the insistence of both grandparents had picked an ecumenical church which welcomed same sex couples. Jane carefully picked Isabella up. Isabella snuggled into the crook of Jane's neck mewling quietly. The detective headed off to the kitchen where the bottles were kept in the refrigerator. Jane carefully warmed the milk humming while she held her daughter. She felt the infant rub her face along Jane's shoulder and cry out a little more. "Shhhhh, I know you want your mom. It is us tonight. Mom had to perform an autopsy so she will be a little while." The young one settled down a little, but still fussed by rubbing her head into Jane's neck and pushing her hands against her chest. The bottle finally warmed Jane headed back to the nursery. She sat down in the comfortable rocker and fed her daughter. Jane watched the little round nose as it pushed against the bottle even as lips latched on and sucked the sustenance inside. Little fingers gripped the sides holding tight even as Jane cuddled her in as she drank. Jane sat just marveling at how one little baby could make so many changes in her life. Just a few months ago she was running down bad guys in alley ways and taking major risks. Now with Maura as her wife and Isabella as her daughter Jane couldn't take those risks. Isabella stopped for a moment letting bottle slip from her lips as milk glazed eyes gazed back at her mother. A small milk bubble formed on her lips. Jane gently reached forward with the burp cloth and wiped her daughter's lips. This broke the glazed stare causing the infant to return to her feeding.

"You are just too cute," Jane whispered to Isabella. Jane heard the opening and closing of a door heralding her wife's return home. Jane her the soft patter of feet up the stairs and into their room. The sound of the shower lasted only a few minutes. Maura always showered before she picked up Isabella when she came from work even though she kept a very sanitary morgue. When Jane asked why a while back Maura had told her she didn't want to take any risks with their daughter.

"Hey, how are my girls tonight?" Maura called to Jane startling her out of her memories. Jane smiled as Isabella finished her bottle.

"Well, our daughter here needed a midnight snack so I obliged her." Jane said as she set Isabella on her shoulder to burp her. Maura came over and kissed Jane on the head.

"Has she been real fussy tonight?" Maura asked even as she leaned in to kiss Isabella.

"No, just the normal routine. How was the homicide? Ainsley didn't bother you did he?" Jane asked knowing that Detective Ainsley hated Jane and Maura's marriage. He had picked on Maura unmercifully when he was first brought into the department until Jane had taken him aside and basically threatened him. When he didn't seem like he would abide by that Jane's brother's in blue set him straight real quick especially Crowe, who had recently reconciled with Jane and Maura. Now Jane found baby gifts on her desk from the Crowe off and on. He had even volunteered to babysit. Ainsley, well he was keeping his head low. Jane still kept a close watch on him. She didn't want her wife having any more problems.

"No, I dealt mostly with Hellenbrand. When Ainsley did talk to me he was as polite as can be. I still would like to know what you did to make him change." Maura asked softly. Isabella took that moment to burp rather loudly distracting Maura's line of thought. "My, my, my little girl you had a lot of gas in there. Jane, could I rock her to sleep?" Maura asked softly. Jane smiled looking at her wife. Maura had changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of Jane's BPD shirts. Jane nodded gently handing Isabella over to Maura and rising out of the rocking chair. Maura took her place as Jane moved over and leaned against the door jam. Maura softly sang a lullaby as she rocked Isabella her sweet voice ensnaring the detective. Jane loved Maura all the more as she watched her with their daughter.

"_Rest tired eyes a while,  
Sweet is thy baby's smile  
Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee_

Sleep, sleep, _grah mo chree *__  
Here on you mamma's knee  
Angels are guarding  
And they watch o'er thee_

The birdeens sing a fluting song  
They sing to thee the whole day long  
Wee fairies dance o'er hill and dale  
For very love of thee

Dream, Dream, _grah mo chree__  
Here on your Mamma's knee  
Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee  
As you sleep may Angels watch over  
And may they guard o'er thee._

The primrose in the sheltered nook  
The crystal stream the babbling brook  
All these things God's hands have made  
For very love of thee

Twilight and shadows fall  
Peace to His children all  
Angels are guarding and they watch o'er thee  
As you sleep  
May Angels watch over and May the guard o'er thee"

"Jane? Baby, you can't sleep on the door jam. Come on." Maura's soft voice woke the detective who had fallen asleep against the door standing up. Maura guided the Jane to their room. Isabella laid safe in her crib dreaming now."Come on, the angels are watching over Isabella. Let's get some sleep love."

"I love you Maura. You make a wonderful mom." Jane said softly as she sniggled in close to her wife.

"So do you Jane, so do you." Maura said softly kissing Jane's forehead as she surrendered to sleep.__


End file.
